


Starset

by caralilis



Series: Fall, Falling, Fallen [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood, Character Death, Fights, Graphic Description, Kinda, Lots of it, M/M, Magic, Major Character Injury, War Era, angry iwaizumi, but not a lot, but not really, dont be alarmed by the warnings im just taking precautions, mysterious oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caralilis/pseuds/caralilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His heart stuttered grotesquely. It was incredibly odd. Iwaizumi almost didn’t noticed the emptiness in his chest. It was as though he was missing something, but couldn’t quite remember what it was, or where he put it.</p><p>His blood settled coldly in his veins. His fingers and toes tingled and he couldn’t move his body.</p><p><i>Huh</i>. Iwaizumi closed his eyes. They refused to open again.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>So this is how it feels to die.</i></p><p>(Set before Ghost)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starset

**Author's Note:**

> character development? character development.

He was tired.

 

So, so tired.

 

His bones ached and creaked with every step. His chest burning with every labored breath. His face was warm and sticky, blood sealing his right eye shut. Not that it mattered; his sight was blurry and he couldn't focus it no matter how hard he’d try. Iwaizumi grit his teeth and painfully raised his arm, swiping his hair away from his forehead. It wasn’t the first time he’d been hurt like this, and it would certainly not be the last.

 

But his back was  _ killing  _ him and the ground looked mighty comfortable. 

 

With groan he tumbled to the ground, sprawled out in the damp grass. It bit into his skin, the blades cutting shallowly. The pain was miniscule, yet hurt infinitely more than the gaping wound in his side. Iwaizumi almost laughed at the thought.  _ To think a blade of grass would hurt more than a blade of steel. That’s gotta be some kind of proverb. _

 

It wasn’t, but Iwaizumi mused the thought anyways. What would it mean? How would it be used? He supposed Oikawa would know.  _ But Oikawa isn’t here,  _ he bitterly reminded himself.  _ He probably went and got himself killed. Like I told him not too. _

 

But Iwaizumi knew Oikawa never listened to him. Since day one, he had been a pain in Iwaizumi’s ass no amount of medicine could fix. He was vain, always taking the chance to rub in his superior looks to any poor, unfortunate soul who got caught in his whirlwind of conversation (read: Iwaizumi). He was also incredibly stubborn, making the General’s life a living hell. Iwaizumi often wondered what he did to get stuck with such an annoying man-child. And did he mention vain? Because seriously, that man is pretty and he fucking  _ knows it.  _ Iwaizumi has to restrain himself every waking minute from just reaching over and pulling out those damn silky tufts of hair that sit  _ perfectly _ on Oikawa’s head. 

 

Where was he? Oh yeah, dying. 

 

His lungs rattled out a cough that consisted of more blood than air, forcing Iwaizumi to struggle with inhaling. The blood slid back down his throat, a gross and slimy feeling he’d never get used to. Not that he experienced it too often. 

 

But battles like these always led to him getting hurt unnecessarily. Push one soldier out of the way, get stabbed. Hide one civilian behind a rock, get an arrow lodged in your back. Try to save one goddamn pain in the ass from himself,  _ get a chunk taken out of you.  _

 

Unfair, right?

 

Well, it wasn’t the worse way to go. Hurts like a bitch, yeah, but it’s better than drowning. Or being hung. Rumors were that the bruises on your neck after were  _ killer.  _ Heh.

 

Iwaizumi tried to laugh, but it came out more like a wheeze. A very, very painful wheeze that left him gasping for air and tearing up at the burning pain in his chest. It didn’t come close to the now searing pain in his side, which was pressed against the dirt. Another groan bubbled up as he shifted onto his back, settling more on his left. The broken arrow in his shoulder wasn’t doing him any favors.

 

“Shit,” he grunted, deciding to wrench out the piece of wood, The wound, which was closed up, began oozing a maroon, slowly but steadily. Iwaizumi cursed again, flinging the arrow aside.

 

His heart stuttered grotesquely. It was an incredibly odd feeling. Iwaizumi almost didn’t noticed the empty feeling in his chest. It was as though he was missing something, but couldn’t quite remember what it was, or where he put it.

 

His blood settled coldly in his veins. His fingers and toes tingled and he couldn’t move his body.

 

_ Huh.  _ Iwaizumi closed his eyes. They refused to open again.

 

_ So this is how it feels to die. _

 

-

 

The sun was rising.

 

It burned Iwaizumi’s face, stabbing his eyelids with blinding light. He groaned, turned onto his side, and sighed. Much better.

 

“Iwa-chan.

 

Iwaizumi refused to open his eyes. He had just spent the last three days in constant battle and he was not going to deal with this first thing in the-

 

Wait.

 

Iwa-chan?

 

In flash, Iwaizumi was up and tackling Oikawa, despite the protest in his muscles. His hands were around the other’s neck as he shook the idiot wildly.

 

“What the fuck Oikawa?! You disobey my orders,  _ run off to gods know where,  _ and come back like nothing happened?! Bullshit! I am your General and  _ YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME. _ ”

 

“Iwa-chan.” Oikawa wheezed, scrabbling to find purchase on Iwaizumi’s forearms. “You’re choking me.”

 

Iwaizumi growled, pressing tighter. “That’s the  _ point. _ ” Oikawa’s eyes widened, jaw slacked. If Iwaizumi weren’t so furious, he would’ve perhaps taken pride in the fact he scared  _ the  _ Oikawa. However, he was absolutely seething at the moment, and could only take disgusting pleasure in how pale the man’s face had become.

 

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa complained weakly. “I can’t breathe.”

 

Iwaizumi inhaled deeply. Catalogued the lack of burning in his chest. Then exhaled, slowly releasing his grip. Oikawa gasped, coughing hoarsely. Iwaizumi winced at the ragged sound, but gave no apology. The asshole didn’t deserve one. He disobeyed direct orders, after all.

 

He stood up, inspecting the rest of his body. He was sore, but his side was no longer a gaping hole. “Did you fix this?” Oikawa nodded, rubbing his neck.

 

“You were dying.” He explained.

 

“No,” Iwaizumi frowned. “I was  _ dead.  _ You brought me back. How?”

 

Oikawa shrugged, turning away. “Magic, perhaps?” Iwaizumi snorted in sceptical amusement. “You can use magic?” 

 

Oikawa looked over his shoulder and grinned, waving his hand in the air. Blue tendrils swirled around his wrist, dancing between his fingertips. Then he snapped, and the strands burst apart.

 

“You could say i’ve dabbled in it. Of course you’d know that if you would actually talk to me instead of yell.” Iwaizumi scowled at Oikawa, who laughed and started heading towards the trail that would eventually lead back home. Iwaizumi glared at his retreating back for a few moments, before smiling in defeat. He shook his head and started jogging.

 

“Fine,” he breathed, catching up to Oikawa. “Tell me about yourself then.”

 

Oikawa’s look of surprise definitely bloomed pride in his chest, which converted into minutes of boisterous laughter. Iwaizumi clutched at his stomach, cheeks pink for the exertion. Oikawa whined, trying to get the General to stop, yet only succeeding in making him double over again.

 

Finally, he managed to get his emotions under control and turned to Oikawa, whose cheeks were also pink. He grinned lopsidedly. Oikawa beamed in response, before breaking off into story. “Okay so the first time I used magic…”

 

The wind picked up as they walked across the clearing, blowing through the leaves. It scared a few birds out of their nest, sending them into the air. The sun had risen up over the trees: it now warmed Iwaizumi all over, relaxing his muscles. The battle was over, he was alive, and so was Oikawa.

  
Unfortunately.


End file.
